


A... spider ?

by PaleNoFace



Series: Tree Bros Adventures [11]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Spider-Man Fusion, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Connor Deserves Happiness, Friends Are Weird, Friends to Enemies to Friends to Lovers, He needs sleep, Jared Kleinman Is a Good Friend, M/M, Mentions Of Peter Parker And Miles Morales, Slow Build, They're Not Okay But They're Trying, evan is a sassy kid, it's... complicated - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-07-24 16:17:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16178681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaleNoFace/pseuds/PaleNoFace
Summary: "I think Connor Murphy is the Green Goblin."Evan chocked on his noodles.





	1. Chapter 1

"I think Connor Murphy is the Green Goblin."

 

Evan chocked on his noodles.

 

"Wh-What ?!"  
"Hear me out," Jared said, leaning forward across their cafeteria table conspiratorially. "He always leaves the school at random times, beats up anyone who asks questions, he's kind of a freak... And whenever it happens there is always bad news on TV the same day."

 

Evan stared at his friend with round eyes before glancing down at his spilled noodles' paper cup in annoyance. As he seemed more inclined to dab away the sauce from his lunch trail, Jared rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers to recall his attention.

 

"Don't tell me it isn't suspicious."  
"No, no, it's... Don't you find it random ? I mean you can't just- You can't just go around and accuse people of being the Green Goblin."

 

Jared snorted and playfully threw a fried potato at his best friend.

 

"Whatever, Acorn. You're just defending your boyfriend."  
"He's not my- ! ...Oh, fuck you," Evan groaned, realizing he was being teased, and threw back the potato.

 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

Connor hated his job. Like, he really, genuinely, deeply hated his job. He never asked for this, never asked to be nearly killed every other day, never asked to hunt down and punch random guys. Hell, he wasn't even payed to save the world ! Not that it was really important anyway, since he never needed money for anything else than weed, and he couldn't even get high anymore, because of his "responsibilities". He swore Peter and his stupid rules would be the death of him.

 

It was two hundred, fifty-five days and nine hours since he had stopped smoking, and this, more than anything else, was probably what he hated the most out of the situation, because sober Connor was an asshole. But there was a job that had to be done right and someone had to do it. Unfortunately, that someone was him.

 

And it would be easy, even, if only it it wasn't for the Halloween masked idiot ! But noooo, he had to have an arch-nemesis in a green sweater because what kind of hero goes out without his best enemy ? Not the Crimson Spider, that was for sure.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Doc Oc**_  
evaaaaaan

 _ **Acorn**_  
What

 _ **Doc Oc**_  
help me

 _ **Acorn**_  
No

 _ **Doc Oc**_  
pwease ???

 _ **Acorn**_  
I will pay you to never type that again

 _ **Doc Oc**_  
duly noted. but still, lil help over there ?

 _ **Acorn**_  
I'm kind of bit busy right now...

 _ **Doc Oc**_  
damn, evan uses proper ponctuation ! its super effective

 _ **Acorn**_  
Fine. What do you need ?

 _ **Doc Oc**_  
you remember that one tutorial on yt to make smoke bombs

 _ **Acorn**_  
Yes ?

 _ **Doc Oc**_  
send the link

 _ **Acorn**_  
Remind me in two hours ?

 _ **Doc Oc**_  
wtf takes you so long

 _ **Acorn**_  
Not sure you would believe me if I told you.

 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

So, basically, Evan was fucked. Like, he was in serious deep shit.

"You know it would be easier for everyone if you just gave up !"

Hah, as if.

"No thanks ! I have an appointment, I don't want to be late."

He narrowly dodged the web bullets (was that even a thing ? web bullets ?) flying his way and crouched between a car and a wall. The spider started to strafe him, blocking any way out in a cocoon-looking style. Fuck. If only he had an ace up his sleeve... Oh wait. He did have an ace up his sleeve. He took off his backpack, careful not to pull on his hood, and fished his handmade flamethrower out of it. In a matter of seconds, he was running away again, the young vigilante hot on his heels. He was so lucky that spider-webs were flamable.

Fortunately, they entered Evan's neighborhood, which meant he knew exactly where to go to loose his pursuer. The old playground had an odd tunnel network originally made for children, but soon enough closed to the public when the sanitary authorities realized it led to the sewers. And that was exactly where he was headed.

 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

So, basically, Connor was fucked. Like, he was in serious deep shit.

"Yo, dude, you're all over the news again !"

He groaned. Yes, he was aware that the news channel played on a loop the video a witness shared on internet. He was also aware that no matter how many times he caught the Green Goblin red-handed, the fucker always found a way to ditch him and go home unpunished.

"Don't worry," Miles continued at the other end of the line, unaware of his internal turmoil. "You'll catch him one of these days. You only have to wait until he makes a mistake."

"Probably," Connor sighed and jumped on his bed, wincing when the scratches on his body rubbed against the blankets. "At least he only steals and does some material damage... The guy last week almost killed an hostage at the bank."

"How are you doing, about that ?"

"I freaked out," he admitted, "But I'm fine. No one got hurt."

"Good," Miles hummed. "You know, if you ever need to talk..."

"Don't," Connor warned. "I'm fine. I don't need help."

"If you say so. But, just- the whole team is here for you."

"Fuck off, Miles."


	3. Chapter 3

Evan almost bumped into his mom on his way home. Fortunately, all his stuff was already put away safely in his room as she opened the front door.

"You're home early," Evan squeaked.

Heidi smiled tiredly and shrugged off her coat.

"I'm on duty tonight, so I got the afternoon free. You want to do something, honey ? Just the two of us ?"

His heart squeezed as he took in the state of him mom. She looked so tired that it was a miracle she drove home without any accident.

"Maybe you should just take a nap," he suggested, twisting his fingers in the fabric of his shirt.

"I haven't seen you in days," she protested, but got cut half-way by a yawn. "I want to spend some quality time with my son. So. What are you up these days ?" she insisted, settling on the couch with a very uncomfortable Evan.

"Not much, uh, I- I hang out with Jared."

"Good to see you guys are still friends after the whole... situation."

"Yeah... I'm lucky he forgave me so easily."

Heidi hummed, her eyes shut as she leaned her head against the back of the sofa. Evan sighed. He grabbed one of the old blankets laying on a chair and covered her, before disappearing in his room. He had stuff to sell online anyway.

____________________________________________________________________________

"See, I'm pretty sure that's where we're blocking," Jared said as he paused the video. "I feel like the cables are mixed up or something."

Evan tapped on the phone, rewinding the video a little before starting it again.

"That, or the micro-computer is too small to process all the information."

"What are you nerds talking about ?" Connor asked as he sat in front of him with his own lunch trail.

"Hey Connor," Jared mumbled, too focused on the screen to be his classic, sarcastic self.

"He's trying to build a mechanical arm," Evan said, stealing a fried potato from Connor's plate.

"Several, actually, but for now I need to understand how it works."

"Uh," Connor arched an eyebrow. "Why, though ?"

"For fun, Murphy, for fun."

Connor rolled his eyes. Evan muttered under his breath. Jared went back to his screen.

"Anyways. What's up."

Evan looked up at him.

"Me ?"

"Yeah, you. You look like ass."

"Wow, th-thanks."

Connor rolled his eyes once more. Evan wondered if he could ever get stuck.

"You know what I mean. Have you slept at all ?"

"I- I mean I got a couple of hours, it's fine, it's not like I'm gonna collapse or anything."

Jared glared at him disapprovingly. Connor frowned.

"Evan..."

"Evan, what the _fuck_."

"I'm fine, guys, I'm- You've seen me worse," he chuckled nervously. "I'm- Seriously, it's fine."

"That's it," Connor slammed his hand firmly on the table top, rising to his feet in the same movement. "We're ditching class, losers. Time to get a nap."

Evan would never admit it out loud, for obvious reasons, but... Just for once, ditching wouldn't hurt. Hell, it could only do him some good to sleep on Connor's lap in the back of the library while Jared filled the background with the rhythmic click of his keyboard.


End file.
